


His Bottle Blonde.

by Bayyvon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, just a bit of Garrett's pov during the infamous holding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett couldn't lose her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bottle Blonde.

Garrett knew. As soon as Irina said she was sorry. But, somewhere in his head, he knew they weren't going to take her away to kill her. He hoped they would. So that Kate wouldn't live with it, playing in her head, over and over. As soon as the words left her lips, he gripped Kate's small hand tighter, preparing to pull her to himself and never let go at a moments notice. Her hard, smooth marble skin slides against his scared, harsh hand. The palm of her hand, the spaces between her fingers, the back of her hand, the tips of her fingers, it all tingled lightly. And then, two men circled Irina, and she let herself be killed. Tanya screamed for her sister. It was an ear piercing noise, and Kate unleashed full power on Garrett's hand, momentarily causing stunning more than anything. Eleazar and Carman rush forward, but Garrett fends off Carman, trying to keep her safe as well. He ran after his bottle blonde - he know he shouldn't call her his just yet but...- as she ran and knocked Eleazar and, Rosalie down with her sparks. After keeping Carman at bay, he leaps in front of her, slamming into her with a force that gives off a metallic hiss when their skin collides. He gets his arms around her, gripping her as tightly as he can without breaking her. She electrocutes him. Full power, he knows. It's radiating all over his body. Clouding his vision to the point of tears. But he just clings tighter because he can't lose her too. Tanya can't lose her. None of them can. But especially not him. He needs her. So he holds her tighter, hearing her skin begin to crack and split in places. And finally Edward tells Zafrina to blind them, and he whirls her around, and Kate powers down, slowly, almost like a dead battery. He watches her shoulders slump beneath her sheen of golden blonde hair, feels her go limp in his grasp as Edward talks them down. Garrett murmurs to her about how he's here. Always here. Always for her. Only for her. He continues to hold her, even after Zafrina releases them, and Edward has gone back to Bella. He wants to keep it that way. His arms around her. Telling her things he'd never told anyone. In this sweet never ending perfection that could be their life together.


End file.
